Electrodeposition as a coating application method involves the deposition onto a conductive substrate of a film-forming composition under the influence of an applied electrical potential. Electrodeposition has gained popularity in the coatings industry because it provides higher paint utilization, outstanding corrosion resistance, and low environmental contamination as compared with non-electrophoretic coating methods. Both cationic and anionic electrodepositions are used commercially, with cationic being more prevalent in applications desiring a high level of corrosion protection. Anionic electrodeposition is typically used for decorative applications, particularly where low cost and decorative qualities such as gloss and color are desired. Electrodepositable cationic acrylic vehicles with optional minor amounts of cationic epoxy may be used for applications in which both decorative and anti-corrosion properties are desirable.
There are a number of applications in which it is desired to provide texture to a coating layer applied by electrodeposition, in addition to the decorative and anti-corrosion properties described above. For example, it is highly desirable to provide texture in certain military applications, such as for use in munitions applications that require handling by soldiers, such as for hand grenades. In certain of these applications, it is also desirable that the textured coatings are low gloss or have reduced gloss.